cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is the first NGW's CPV of the year. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This event aired from the Target Center on January 29 and featured 7 matches, 2 of them were to crown the first Rumble Roses Champion and the first Womens Tag Team champions. Results :*'Aerith Gainsborough & Rinoa Hartilly defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino in a Tornado Tag match' ::*Aerith pinned Makoto and became the first Rumble Roses champion. ::*Aerith & Rinoa attacked the Senshi after the match. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the Tag Team Championships' ::*C.J. pinned Carl :*'Terry Tate defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he & Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Lara Croft & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas (Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) in a TLC Match to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*'Claude Houser defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson in the Hell in a Cell Match' ::*Claude pinned C.J. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough in a Handicap Tables match to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". ::*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li wins the 20-Man Royal Rumble' ::*'Morgan Webb' is the only woman who competed in the Royal Rumble. ::*'The Rock' is the first "real" wrestler to compete in the Ultimate Elimination. :*'"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem to win the NGW Championship' ::*'Monty Brown' is the first "real" wrestler to win an NGW title. ::*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is only event that had a 20-Person Royal Rumble. :*Official Theme Song: :"Thoughtless" :performed by Evanescence :from the album Anywhere But Home =New Year's Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. It featured 5 matches plus 2 pre-show matches (commentated by NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy) to crown the first Internet Vixens Champion and the first International Champion. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockhart, and Morgan Webb in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Aerith pinned Morgan. ::*These four were the remaining superstars that were part of the 10-Woman Battle Royale, including the eliminated (In Order): Claire Redfield, Stripperella, Kelly Osbourne, Paris Hilton, Rei Hino, and X-Tina Aguilera. ::*'Lindsey Lohan' challenged Aeris for her newly won title. She attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*'Aerith' is the only NGW wrestler to win 2 newly created NGW titles in the same NGW event. :*'Brock Samson defeated Squall Leonheart & Tidus in a Triple Threat match to win the International Championship' ::*Brock pinned Tidus. New Year's Bash 2006 :*'Sailor Moon & Sailor Jupiter defeated The Simpson Sisters and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' :*'Jill Valentine defeated Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit(later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo allowing Jill to escape. :*'Ashlee Simpson wins the 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Ashlee & Hillary Duff double-teamed Amanda. ::*'CCW's Amanda' sets 2'' 'Women's Ultimate Elimination Records: Longest Time ('''22 minutes, 4 seconds) & Most Eliminations (12 1/2) :*'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Mr. Dream' attacked Prince. ::*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. :*'Tommy Vercetti wins the 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*'The Rock' set a Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: Longest Time (28 minutes, 3 seconds) ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*'John Shaft(Samuel L. Jackson)' & Muhammad Hassan debuted in this match. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki, Claire Redfield ', ' Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. :*This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diana Buffer. :*'Morgan Webb' is the second NGW wrestler to compete in 3 matches in the same event. :*This is the only NGW CPV to have 3 Battle Royale matches--two of those are the now-famous Ultimate Elimination Matches. :*This is the first year that 30 wrestlers compete in one match. :*This is also the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. :*This is the first NGW CPV where the wrestlers of another CAW fed, CCW, were involved. :*This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006. :*Official Theme Song: :"24" :performed by Jem :from the album Finally Woken =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27 and featured 8 matches. Results :*'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' :*'Mistress Rikku defeated Yuna' ::*Rikku & the special guest enforcer Paine double-teamed Yuna. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Hartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*'Lindsey Lohan' distracted Aerith during the match. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockhart in the first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*The Hellhouse is a Hell in a Cell match inside a warehouse. There are no safety mats or barricades separating the wrestlers from the fans. ::*'Duke Nukem' Nukular Bombed Tifa thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku wins the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match to win the Women's Championship' ::*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. ::*'Rikku' is the first NGW wrestler to have won her scheduled match & the Ultimate Elimination. ::*'Lita' debuted in this match. :*'James Bond wins the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*'Brock Samson' sets a Men's Ultimate Elimination Record: Most Eliminations (6') :*'Sephiroth defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Heavyweight Championship ::*'Fredrick James Francis' attacked Angle. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts :*This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Martha Stewart, Paris Hilton, Barrett Wallace, & Paine :*This is Ami Mizuno & Duke Nukem's first appearance at the Ultimate Elimination matches since their debut in 2004. :*This is the first time that both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. :*''No Current Title Holder'' has ever won an Ultimate Elimination. :*'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. :*The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center and feature 7 matches. Card :*'Sakura Haruno defeated Carl Johnson via Count Out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*Sakura gave the Blossom-Plex to C.J. through an announce table. :*'Danica Patrick defeated Makoto Kino' ::*'Lindsey Lohan' attacked Makoto during the match but the referee didn't do anything. :*'Cryme Tyme (JTG & Shad Gaspard) defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson in a Ladder match to win the Tag Team Championship' :---- :*'Usagi Tsukino wins the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*There was controversy about at the start of the match as Ami Mizuno & Tifa Lockhart were convinced that they drew a higher number. ::*'Sakura Haruno' applauded Usagi's win after the match. ::*This is Hillary Duff's debut as an official NGW superstar. ::*Usagi is the first face wrestler to win the Womens Ultimate Elimination. :*'Minako Aino© vs. Lindsey Lohan for the Womens Championship' :---- :*'30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match, winner faces the World Heavyweight Champion at CAW Destiny III :---- :*'Brock Lesnar© vs. Commissioner Theo Clardy for the World Heavyweight Championship'''